bitte spring nicht
by xxtokiohotel4everxx
Summary: Tokio Hotel, Bill is in love with his twin but he knows if he tells him Tom will hate him....


SPRING NICHT

In the Tokio hotel tour bus, the younger twin lay his black haired head on his brother's shoulder, careful not that to think something he might not want Tom to read, he sighed to himself as he felt sleep coming on, Tom shifted slight beneath him but made no attempt to push him off, Tom didn't mind Bill lying on him or hugging him, it was just the other thing that Bill felt that was bugging him, he was in love with his twin, his own flesh and blood, and telling him or indicating it in any way would basically be suicide. Bill had felt this pain for so long, he sighed as he fell asleep drifting off into the unknown.

Tokio Hotel was at a party at the top of a huge building Bill and Tom had separated, mingling with the other guests.

(Bill's perspective)

I stepped out onto the roof, I looked over the edge thinking, I was in love with Tom, but we could never be, it was forbidden, how was it that I was landed with this love? To be trapped in such I way I could not escape? I looked over the edge, maybe I should just end it, I leaned over the edge. "Stop!" I turned startled to see Tom standing there, "is it true?" "What?" I asked slightly confused, "you're in love with me, is it true?" Damn it Tom had read it in my mind after all these years of hiding it, I nodded slowly, he took I few steps back, "I…How long?" I turned away, a tear running down my cheek, "how long?" Tom asked again, "since Tokyo, when you saved my life," I answered shaking, Tom looked from me to the edge of the building, "that long living with this?" I nodded again, it was all coming out now, after so long, Tom took a step closer, I turned to him again, he was looking at me in an odd way, I breathed in and sighed, he took another step closer, I felt myself losing all control my legs were shaking, I dropped to the ground, crying, Tom took a few more steps forward and knelt down put his arms around my shoulders, "don't say a word Bill" he whispered, I looked up at his face so near to mine for a second I couldn't breath, I wanted so bad to lay I kiss on those soft lips but I knew I couldn't, it was forbidden, at the truth was killing me inside, Tom held me close as I tried to control my shaking and regain my balance, Tom helped me to my feet, "th…Thank you" I said shakily blushing, "no problem" Tom said breathily we stood there for a few seconds looking into each other's eyes, the urge to kiss him grew stronger, I held it down knowing I couldn't, "Bill…" Tom spoke my name softly, "yes?" I asked, he held his hand out, I looked into his eyes wonderingly, he nodded barely but I knew it was there, I slowly placed my hand on his, before I could stop myself my lips met his, Tom was still holding me and even after I broke away stuttering "sorry and I didn't mean it," and "I know it's not right, to kiss my own brother." Tom placed his finger over my lips to shut me up, "Bill, it's okay, relax, your rambling," I was rambling in a really bad way, Tom just kept smiling, it was unnerving me that he was taking this so lightly, he took my hand, "come on, lets go back to the party Bill," he lead me back to the party where when we entered the room he let go of my hand, we walked around talking to people (Tom was flirting with girls) and the whole time I felt a growing sexual urge toward my brother and I tried my best not to make contact with him afraid that he would find that out, he had already learned things I didn't want him to know, but inevitably I bumped into him and I could tell he knew.

"Bill, your mind…?" Tom sounded surprised and I little scared, "yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't control it." Tom smiled and nodded, "come with me" his whispered and took my hand in his, I felt a shiver run up my arm, he lead me to the bathroom and pulled off his tee-shirt and leaned against the door to one of the stalls with his arms out, "I'm all yours Bill," I stared at him, "what?" Tom cocked his head, "come on Bill, this is what you wanted," I nodded, "but I'm not going to do this if you don't want to" I said, Tom smiled, "Bill sometimes, you're an idiot, I want this too." Then he was kissing me, passionately deeply, I couldn't fight, I didn't want to fight. Tom pulled off my shirt, running his hands along my chest, I gasped and moaned, "Tom?" He broke away and looked at me, "yes?" "Are you sure about this?" He laughed and pulled me to him, "Bill don't worry, it's only bad if we get caught," he kissed me forcefully, "and we won't get caught."

The elevator stopped on the first floor forcing a reluctant Tom to remove his hand from my pants I pulled my shirt back on and stepped out looking around for Georg and Gustav, "did the G's know we were leaving?" I asked looking back at Tom, Tom shrugged, "I would imagine that they did." I looked around again and then decided to try Gustav's cell phone, "there was no answer," Tom and I exchanged a worried look, then my phone rang and I didn't even bother to look at the number before picking up, "hello?" I asked expecting it to be Gustav telling me they were on their way, "listen carefully, Bill" it was Damian's voice, "me and the boys are holding your other two band members, I saw what you two did in the elevator, and it will be all over the TV and the internet unless you give me the money I want, and I keep your boys." I dropped the phone in sheer terror, Tom rushed to me picking up my phone and putting his arm around my waist but I turned away, "somebody knows." Tom looked at me stunned as he took the words in, "Damian?" I nodded slowly, "he kidnapped Georg and Gustav, that's why they're not here."


End file.
